Abrázame
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Kouji conoció a un muchacho en las vacaciones de verano junto a sus amigos, provocándo enredos en su corazón... Pésimo summary, mejor leerlo OcxKouji, KouKou, KouichixOc, Mary Sue ATENCION: LEMMON EXPLICITO


**Abrazáme**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

Dely: Cha-cha-cha-chán-chachaaaaaaaaaaaán!! nOn Hola holita Holi!! nwn Esta chica no se va sin antes publicar este Fic! nOn Pero primero veamos quiénes estarán de invitados hoy...

Kouji: Yo de nuevo?

Kouichi: He aparecido en muchos fics tuyos últimamente n.n

Koushiro: ò.ó Ya me tenían que dejar contigo...

Kouji: Tú otra vez aquí!!!!! ò.ó

Kouji: Ò.ó---x---ò.Ó :Koushiro

Dely: Vamos, ahora deberán portarse bien por que... esto es un shonen ai señores! n.n

Kouichi: o.o y supondré yo que... (mira a Koushiro y Kouji)

Dely: Ajá, es lo mismo que estás pensando nwn

Kouji/Koushiro: Estás loca!! ò0ó

Dely: Y a mucha honra -w- Así que se dejénse de pelear y comporténse como dos enamorados ¬w¬

Kouji/Koushiro: Oblígame! Ò.Ó ¡Deja de copiarme! ¡No, tú! ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Te mataré! ¡No yo primero! ¡BASTAA! x//x

Dely: Aaahh que hermoso es el amor -w-

Kouji/Koushiro: ¬//¬

Dely: Comenzaron con los sonrojos, ¿neh, Kouichi-kun?

Kouichi: Sí n/n

Hannah: Hagamoslo más divertido y ponemos KouKou de por medio! n.n

Dely: Buena idea onee-chan uwú Entonces, vamos a la ficha!

DELYNEKO-CHAN PRESENTA...

ABRAZAME

**Summary:** Kouji conoció a un muchacho en las vacaciones de verano junto a sus amigos, provocándo enredos en su corazón.

**Personajes:** Kouji, Kouichi, Koushiro ("El trío Kou :D" by Hannah) Karina y Aurea.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Digimon Frontier y la serie son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation.

**Advertencia:** OcxKouji, KouKou, KouichixOc, Mary Sue, como en todos mis fics XD Shonen Ai, posibles escenas lime.

**Metodología:** La ya acostumbrada, pero en tercera persona.

**Dedicado a:** mi Onee-chan y a mí, a ver si nos resulta el fic ewe

**BSO: **Abrázame _Camila_

Dely/Hannah: ¡Qué les guste el fic!

Koushiro/Kouji: Por qué nosotros dos!! ò///ó

Kouichi: .///.

* * *

-¡Kouji-kun, se hace tarde!

-¡Ya bajo Aurea-chan!

El joven de cabello azul azabache bajó casi corriendo las escaleras. Afuera le esperaban tres personas.

-¡Demoras mucho, Kouji-kun!- reclamó una chica pelimorada.

-Lo siento.

-Deja que te ayude, nii-chan.

-No hay cuidado, Kouichi-niisan.- el sonrojo de parte del menor fue poco notorio, pero él sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas.

-¡Vamos a la playa!

Se encaminaron hasta la estación de tranvías que se dirigían al sector costero.

-¿Cuánto más debemos esperar a ese amigo tuyo, Aurea-chan?- preguntó Karina en un bostezo.

-No comprendo por qué se demora tanto, dijo que pasaría a comprar lo último que necesitábamos...- respondió la castaña. Sus ojos azul zafiro divisaron una silueta masculina a lo lejos.- ¡Allí viene!

Un muchacho alto, de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azul zafiro se acercó al grupo de amigos. Traía dos bolsas en las manos y una mochila en la espalda.

-Disculpáme, Aurea-neechan, pero no había jugo de naranja, así que he tenido que ir al supermercado por ella.

-Bien, al menos llegaste.- sonrió la castaña.

Kouji lo observó. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de su amiga, pero tenían otra cosa... algo que hacía que él se sintiera atraído.

-Ellos son Karina, Kouji y Kouichi. Son los amigos de los que tanto te he hablado.

-Hola.- saludó él levantándo una mano.- Kumamoto Koushiro.

-Hola.- respondieron todos. Kouji trató de ocultar esas extrañas sensaciones con una indiferencia propia de él.

El tranvía llegó apenas ellos terminaron de presentarse. Los cinco jóvenes subieron con otro pequeño grupo de gente.

-¡Apenas lleguemos me meteré al mar! Hace una calor de los mil demonios.

-Te acompaño Karina.- respondió la otra muchacha.- Eh, Kouji.

-¿Ah?

-Qué bueno que tus padres nos han pasado su casa de la playa. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos del alojamiento.

-Bueno, esa casa pocas veces la utilizamos por que por el trabajo de mi padre no podemos salir mucho.

-Pero ahora será bien utilizada, ¿neh?- dijo la pelivioleta.

El viaje se les hizo corto entre tanta conversación. El único que no participaba mucho era Koushiro, quien observaba al joven de ojos azul profundo, quién iba conversando amenamente con sus dos amigas. Su hermano, el mayor, no miraba de buena manera al recién llegado, creyendo que algo se traía entre manos, algo que podía estropear sus planes.

-¡Woaa es una casa enorme!

Ambas chicas exclamaron al mismo tiempo. En realidad, la casa era bastante grande. Tenía dos pisos, balcones, en un terreno perfecto, cerca de la playa.

-Es muy grande para tán sólo tres personas.- comentó Kouichi. Hubo un deje de melancolía en su voz.

-Pero perfecta para cinco personas.- dijo Karina, para alivianar la melancolía de su amigo.

Ya después del almuerzo, los cinco bajaron a la playa. Las chicas disfrutaban alegremente del hermoso día. El bikini celeste de Aurea tenía estampado blanco, y el de Karina era naranjo con una flor tropical estampada en el peto.

-¡El último que se mete al mar limpiará la casa!

Las dos se sumergieron de inmediato, siendo seguidas por sus amigos. Buceaban, nadaban, reían, hacían competencias... Después de estar un buen rato en el mar, salieron a tomar un poco de sol.

-¡Rayos, dejé las toallas en la casa!- exclamó Karina.- Kouji-kun, ¿podrías ir a buscarlas?

-¿Pero y yo con qué me seco?- respondió él al ver que la chica de ojos miel tomaba su toalla.

-¡Pues sécate con mi toalla, no hay problema!

-Argh, ya voy.- respondió, colocándose hawaianas y partiendo a la casa.

-Koushi-kun, ¿podrías ir por la mía también?- dijo la castaña con un guiño.

-Pero...

-Es que se me quedó junto con la de Karina-chan.- respondió riéndose. El joven ojiazul suspiró, mientras se levantaba.

Kouichi se dió cuenta de que si no hacía algo pronto se le iría la oportunidad que tanto esperó.

-Dejálo, Kumamoto-san. Iré yo.

-Está bien.

Se adelantó y llegó hasta la casa.

El joven Minamoto se encontraba en la habitación de Karina. Sobre la cama había una toalla anaranjada. De pronto sintió que alguien le abrazaba por la espalda, provocándole un susto.

-Perdona, onii-chan.

-¡Kouichi!- exclamó éste, pero tan pronto se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su hermano se sonrojó notablemente.

-No tienes por qué sonrojarte, Kou-chan... Ya lo hemos hablado antes.

-Sí pero...

El joven Kimura besó el cuello de su hermano, haciéndo que éste se sonrojara más.

-Aunque a decir verdad... me gusta más cuando te sonrojas.

-Onii-san...

Kouji se giró sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a frente a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Se besaron, dejándo que sus lenguas hicieran contacto. Exploraban sus bocas como siempre, saboreándose. Pero esta vez, las cosas iban más allá al parecer. El mayor comenzó a besar el cuello del menor, a recorrerlo con sus manos. Kouji no podía evitar todo eso, se sentía... bien. Las reacciones de su cuerpo no las podía comprender, sentía algo de susto pero le gustaba, le gustaba que su hermano hiciera eso...

Un momento, las cosas no podían pasar a mayores. Eran hermanos, esto es incesto, esto no puede suceder. Kouichi lo reclinó sobre la cama, mientras el menor lanzaba pequeños gemidos. El calor hacía evaporar el agua de sus cuerpos. Cuando el mayor comenzó a recorrer otra parte más privada, Kouji le dió un empujón, botándolo de la cama sin querer.

-¡Lo- lo siento!- se excusó un acalorado Kouji.

-No hay cuidado.- respondió el mayor, levantándose.- No sé que me pasó. No quiero hacerte nada malo, onii-chan.

-Kouichi...

-Aunque, he de reconocer que quiero más de ti. Más que un simple beso.

El carmesí cubrió totalmente las mejillas del menor. También quería llegar a más, pero...

-Oh, perdón.- el muchacho de cabello negro estaba en la puerta de la habitación.- Veo que interrumpo algo.

-No, no te preocupes.- sonrió el mayor.- Kouji no encontraba las toallas de Karina, así que había venido a ayudarle. ¿Verdad?

-Po- por supuesto.- sentía que los ojos azul zafiro se clavaban en él, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

-Bueno, las chicas nos esperan.- sonrió Koushiro.- No querrán verlas enfadadas.- Acto seguido salió de la habitación.

Kouji soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Vamos, Kou-chan. Dame otro beso y nos vamos.

Kouji obedeció gustoso. Se levantó de su asiento y besó a su hermano, sin saber que alguien se escondía en las sombras del corredor.

**"."."."."."."."."."."."."**

-¡A comer!

Ya era de noche. Los cinco jóvenes comían mientras daban una película en la televisión, aunque poco caso le hacían a ésta.

-¿Y ahora nos van a decir por qué se demoraron tanto?

Kouji sintió que se atoraba, pero sin atorarse. Kouichi sonrió, y tranquilamente respondió.

-Fui a buscar las toallas de Aurea, pero al ver que Kouji se complicaba entre abrir o no la cómoda en donde tienes tu ropa, entre para ayudarle. En eso llegó Kumamoto-san y regresamos a la playa.

-Sí, eso fue lo que pasó.- respondió el pelilargo.

-Pues yo ví otra cosa.- todos miraron a Kumamoto. Kouji sintió mucho nerviosismo, que trató de ocultar tomando bebida.

-¿A qué te refieres, Koushi-kun?- preguntó Aurea.

-Pues yo vi... que los dos... estaban...- Kouji sintió que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, así que comenzó a tomar más bebida.- ¡Viendo la ropa interior de Karina!

Kouji escupió la bebida de su boca y Kouichi se atoró con un pedazo de pan. Kouji comenzó a darle golpes de manera cómica a su hermano en la espalda, mientras éste trataba de tomar un poco de aire. Aurea los quedó mirando con los ojos enormes de la impresión (N/A: O.O), y Karina tenía mirada asesina.

-¡¿QUE?!- Exclamó la pelivioleta.

-¡No- no es cierto Karina!- se defendía Kouji. Kouichi ya estaba azul. Aurea le levantó los brazos y Kouji seguía golpeándole la espalda, hasta que el pedazo de pan salió por los aires.

-Kumamoto miente...- logró decir Kouichi, mientras carraspeaba.

Koushiro comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras veía la cara de espanto de Kouji, el rostro azulado de Kouichi, la desconcertación de Aurea y la furia de Karina.

-¡Claro que era broma, hombre!- Koushiro no dejaba de reír.- Si hubieran visto sus caras. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Caída por parte de Kouji.

-¡Se puede saber qué lograbas con eso!- vociferó Kouji.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Hacerlos reír un rato. ¿Es que acaso no fue gracioso?

-¡Claro que no, pedazo de idiota! ¡Mi hermano casi muere afixiado!

-No exageres Kouji.- respondió Kouichi.

-Pues parece que te preocupas demasiado de tu hermano.

Kouji se enfureció, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Koushiro-san, eres un malvado. Yo me la creí.- dijo Karina, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

-Bueno, yo sólo trataba de hacer una bromita, nunca pensé que se enojaría por eso.

-Ve a pedirle disculpas, Koushi-kun.- le reprendió Aurea.- O si no, las bromitas vedrán de mi parte, y no serán para nada de santas.

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Qué problemática!

Koushiro se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de Kouji. Tocó la puerta, pero como Kouji no abría, entró.

-Ah, veo que te afectó bastante.- dijo Koushiro mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Kouji le lanzó una mirada indefinida.

-Vamos, hombre, no era como para que pusieras así.- rió Koushiro, pero al darse cuenta de que Kouji no cambiaba la cara, se puso serio.- Sé lo que eres.

-¿Y qué soy?- preguntó el aludido.

-Ya sabes, no eres normal, es decir, no te atraen las chicas, ¿o me equivoco?

-Te equivocas, Kumamoto...- respondió Kouji, mirando al suelo.

-Claro que no.- el joven pelinegro estaba cada vez más cerca de Minamoto.- Yo los ví... en la habitación de Karina. ¿No crees que eso fue muy osado? Estabas en la habitación de tu mejor amiga.

Kouji se sintió incómodo. Ese chico estaba muy cerca. Demasiado.

-Sabes... lo que más me gustó de ti cuando te vi fue tu curiosa cabellera larga. Y pude descubrir, por cómo mirabas a tu hermano, que sientes algo por él, algo más que amor fraternal.

-No sabes nada, Koushiro.

-Mi nombre en tus labios, melodía...- e inmediatamente le besó. Kouji sintió algo de miedo, pero... se sentía bien. Aunque con su hermano no era la misma sensación. ¡Demonios!

Kouji arremetió contra Koushiro, pero éste volvió a besarle, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Kouji. Claramente, Kouji se sentía incómodo, pero las reacciones de su cuerpo le decían otra cosa. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero...

Koushiro ya lograba sacarle gemidos, que el pelilargo trataba de acallar. Complacido, comenzó a quitarle el cole que amarraba sus largos cabellos azulados. Kouji se dió cuenta de que Koushiro le hacía sentir bien, pero era otra sensación extraña, como una sensación vacía.

-¿Te gusta, eh Minamoto?

-Cállate.- respondió el otro, mientras Koushiro pasaba sus manos bajo la polera de éste.

Cuando Koushiro llegó hasta su parte privada, no arremetió contra él cómo hizo con su hermano. Dejó que explorara libremente su sexo. Mordió su acolchado, no quería gritar. Las suaves tocaciones del pelinegro en su sexo hizo que su miembro se erectara más. Quería gritar, dejar salir la pasión contenida, la pasión que no le podía demostrar a su hermano. Pero...

Koushiro dejó de tocarlo, levantándose. Kouji respiraba agitado, en parte aliviado por que había dejado de tocarle y en parte frustado por que quería más...

-Ahora dime si tu "onii-san" te hace llegar a la cumbre del éxtasis.

-Maldito...

-La próxima vez que quieras más, sólo anda a mi habitación. Te haré ver estrellas, Minamoto.

Inmediatamente se acercó al cuello del pelizul, aspirando el olor de su perfume con lujuria.

-No lo olvides...

Y salió de la habitación.

Kouji cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras comenzaban a aflorar las lágrimas. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Era más de lo que había alcanzado a llegar con su hermano.

Cómo Kouji no quería despertar sospechas, decidió él dormir en su habitación, dejar a Aurea en el dormitorio principal, a Karina en el cuarto de alojados, al igual que Koushiro y Kouichi. Todos dormían en habitaciones diferentes.

Kouichi llegó a una habitación, en donde Koushiro estaba sobre su cama leyendo un libro.

-Ah, veo que haz venido a dormir temprano, Kumamoto-san.

-Vamos Kouichi-kun, te he dicho que me llames Koushiro a secas.

-Está bien, Koushiro.- respondió. Se acercó a él y le quitó el libro de las manos.

-¿Qué crees que haces...?

-Calla.- le cortó el recién llegado, besándole.

Koushiro creyó que estaría bien probar con los dos hermanos, aunque los besos de Kouji eran más inocentes. Kouichi le besaba con frenesí, con lujuria, pero él se dejó. Sólo abrió de par en par los ojos al sentir que Kouichi tenía su mano bajo su pantalón, precisamente sobre su sexo. Pero estaba tan embargado de lujuria que se dejó. Kimura hacía presión sobre su cuerpo, y en un segundo, apretó con su mano su miembro, provocando que Koushiro ahogara un grito de dolor.

-Aléjate de mi hermano. Esto es sólo para que te hagas una idea de lo vengativo que puedo ser si te metes con él... Él me pertence, bastardo.

-Veo que Kouji ha ido a tus faldas a contarte todo, ¿eh?- Koushiro se tragaba el dolor.

-No, lo acabas de hacer tú. Desde que te vi en el tranvía sospeché que algo querías de mi hermano, y veo que no estaba equivocado...- Kouichi se levantó de la cama ante la mirada seria de Koushiro. En la puerta se detuvo y agregó:- Ah, por cierto. Si vuelves a tocarle, besarle, o mirarle de manera indebida, te la verás conmigo. Y no hablo de golpearte. Nunca dejaré que te quedes con su sabor en tus labios, con su olor en tu cuerpo y en tus ropas. Jamás.

Salió de la habitación ante la mirada de furia de Koushiro. Él también sabía vengarse...

* * *

Dely: Ta ta ta ta ta taaaaaaaaaaaaaán! XD

Kouji: Uke? Yo uke?

Dely: Sí! El gran Kouji Minamoto de uke!! No es adorable? :3

Hannah: Es wenisimo :3

Dely: El yaoi? Sehhh (baba)

(Ambas comienzan a reír histericamente divertidas)

Dely/Hannah: Ku ku ku ku ku!!! XDDDDD

Kouji: miedo o.o"

Koushiro: Kouji-kuuuuuun~!! (brillos en los ojos, le abraza)

Kouji: Aléjate de mí enfermo!! ò///ó

Kouichi: Alejáte de MI KOUJI!!! Ò.Ó

Koushiro: Nein!! ¬¬ Kouji es MI KOI!! Ò.Ó

(Miradas asesinas entre Kouichi y Koushiro)

Kouji: Hermano!! TOT (Dicho en tono Al Elric x3)

Koushiro: ES MIO!! (le besa)

Kouji: XX

Kouichi: Ò.Ó SUELTALO!!

Koushiro: Ok -w-

(Kouji cae al suelo y se golpea la cabeza)

Kouichi: Noooo Kouji!! (corre donde él)

Kouji: XOX (En shock y golpeado)

Kouichi: Te mataré!! Ò.Ó

Dely/Hannah: NO NO LE MATES O NO PODREMOS CONTINUAR EL FIC TOT

Kouichi: Entonces tomaré venganza de otra forma (mirada perversa a Koushiro)

(Koushiro trata de arrancar, pero Kouichi se lanza sobre él y lo lleva fuera del set)

Kouichi: ahora pagarás! wajajaja!!

Koushiro: Noooooo....!!! (se escuchan sonido gruturales)

Hannah: Woho Lemmon!! °¬° (graba con una cámara)

Dely: °¬°

(Orgasmo por parte de Koushiro)

Dely: Lemmon en vivo!!! x333

Hannah con ojos en forma de estrellas sigue grabando, pero el público no puede ver nada. Kouji sigue en shock. A varios se le dibujan gotitas de sudor en las cabezas al escuchar esos sonidos extraños. El telón se cierra, y nadie sabe si las cosas resultarán bien después de esto.


End file.
